


Approaching Event Horizon

by blinking_post



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Top, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It starts, undoubtedly, because Jiyong can’t keep his big mouth shut about anything.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Approaching Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brdbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/gifts).



\----

 

It starts, undoubtedly, because Jiyong can’t keep his big mouth shut about anything.  Seunghyun has just made an offhand remark with a poke to Seungri’s cheek, teasing him about how he dazzles like a prince or something, and then teasing Seungri some more when he blushes, actually blushes.  Seungri.   _Blushing._  Jiyong half snorts from behind them as he laid on the couch, phone above him as his fingers zipped across the screen.

 

“Seungri’s wanted to fuck you for years so put him out of his misery and just fuck him already,” he says, mostly to himself, though it’s loud and clear for the rest of the room as everything has become deathly still and silent.

 

Seungri clears his throat and pulls away, clearly uncomfortable now as he won’t meet Seunghyun’s eyes and Jiyong, that bastard, doesn’t even notice.  Everyone is tense, Seunghyun and Seungri especially until mercifully Daesung clears his throat and cracks a stupid joke, and everyone’s back to bustling around backstage trying to get them ready for their next show.

 

If he’d expected everything to revert back to status quo he had thought wrong.  Seungri avoids him now.  He clings onto Jiyong still, says it’s for the fans but Seunghyun knows better, and he hangs around Youngbae and Daesung until Seunghyun comes snooping around, and then suddenly he vanishes like smoke, traces of himself left in the air for Seunghyun to sense he’d been there but nowhere in sight.

 

The more Seungri eludes him the more Seunghyun wants to catch him.  The more he watches Seungri for his opportunity the less he can ignore that he wants Seungri’s attention back on him.  He wants those sharp eyes and that straight nose and that pretty, pretty, grin directed right back at him.  He’s cursing to all hell and back at Kwon Jiyong because that bastard couldn’t keep his damn mouth shut and now Seungri’s nowhere to be found.

 

So maybe he shouldn’t have had that extra glass of wine but God damnit he’s frustrated.  He used to be able to drink more than this, usually the last one to fall.  Now he’s the weakest and the first to be filled with glazed eyes and loosened inhibitions.  In a stroke of motherly love, Youngbae throws him into the back of the van as their driver drops them all off at their homes one at a time, Jiyong first and then Daesung and then Youngbae.  It’s just the two of them in the back of the van, Seunghyun’s cheek pressing into the headrest as he watches the glow of city lights play across Seungri’s skin.  Seungri still won’t look at him much less speak with him so he’s left with nothing to do but stare at the lines of Seungri’s jaw and follow them down to the nape of his neck.

 

Seunghyun swallows and is suddenly filled with the urge to touch, fingers itching to glide along where he knows Seungri’s pulse must beat.  His breath quickens, a rush of a lust pooling into the pit of his stomach, spreading and spreading until he feels his face burn.  His finger inches forward bit by bit across the leather between them until cowardly, he does the only thing he has the courage to do.  His finger scrapes along the palm of Seungri’s hand, and he watches in awe as Seungri’s muscles tense.  Finally, fucking finally, Seungri turns his head and their eyes catch.  Seunghyun sees more than hear his breath hitch, and then Seungri’s eyes shift down to where Seunghyun’s finger still scrapes along the lines of his palm.  He watches, entranced, the air hot and thick between them as if building towards a storm.  The moment goes on forever, stuck between one second and the next, and then it lurches to the end.  The van jerks into park and breaks their connection, Seungri yanking back.

 

“Goodnight, hyung,” he says, strained even to his ears, and he watches Seungri go with bloodshot eyes, wondering for a second what their driver would think if he followed right after Seungri.

 

In the end he does nothing but passes out in the back until the driver nudges him awake and tells him he’s home.  His head is pounding already but at least he got Seungri to look at him again.

 

He doesn’t know if what follows is better or worse.  Seungri isn’t actively trying to avoid him anymore, but there’s something brewing between the two of them, something like _I want to pin you down onto the closest surface and make you scream out my name_ and yet still _You have the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen and it creates a war inside my chest but I don’t ever want it to go away._  So yeah.  Messy.  And he’s too much of a coward to decode any of it.  But sometimes, when it’s just the two of them, he swears Seungri feels it too.

 

And then Seungri’s accident happens and he’s at a complete loss for words, heart dropping to the floor.  Youngbae is the first to visit, Jiyong next.  He would have been first except he’d been too scared, mind going into overdrive, providing him with images of a battered and bruised, broken Seungri.  YG had said he was fine, but Seungri’s car had flipped, reports said.

 

When he finally works up the nerve to step through the door Seungri is sleeping, face scrunched in pain, a frown on his mouth.  How unnatural, he thinks as he traces the curves of Seungri’s lips with his eyes.  His hand clenches around the stuffed panda plush he’d bought on impulse in the gift shop downstairs.  Seungri’s heart beats in a perfect four beat rhythm even when he groans in pain and shifts onto his other side, facing away from Seunghyun.  He lessens the steps between them until his thighs press against the end of Seungri’s bed.  Carefully, he places the toy at Seungri’s feet, wants it to be the first thing Seungri sees when he wakes, and then he settles into the chair next to the bed, pulls his jacket over himself, and watches Seungri sleep.

 

He learns later that the first thing Seungri actually saw that morning is Seunghyun drooling all over himself.  Seunghyun himself wakes up to barks of laughter and then coughing, but at least Seungri’s eyes are warm and bright.

 

“Good morning, hyung,” he says with a hint of a smile as he reaches out for the panda at the foot of his bed.  Something lifts inside of Seunghyun, makes him feel almost light as air.  A part of him hates that it takes Seungri potentially almost dying for them to be okay again but mostly he’s just so fucking happy.

 

Seungri gets him to do ridiculous things for him because he’s good at playing Seunghyun.  Seunghyun brings him chips and snacks and chocolate and barbecued eels and sushi.  One time he’d even brought wine to the hospital but Youngbae had caught him and, with a frown, had tugged it out of his hands.  He had apologized but Seungri had chuckled and shrugged it off.

 

The thing about Seungri is that the neurons in his brain goes a smile a minute.  He’s always in constant motion so being bedridden means he’s bored out of his mind mid day three. Seunghyun brings his tablet so they can watch movies together, but that means he’s leaning at an awkward angle so as to not catch the glare.  Not even ten minutes of holding still he feels a crick building in his neck.  He does his best to ignore it but Seungri senses his discomfort.  He pauses the movie, rolls his eyes at Seunghyun, and then he scoots over to make room.  Seunghyun slides in next to him without a second thought.   By the time the credits roll Seungri is asleep, shallow breaths brushing along Seunghyun’s neck.

 

Seungri’s doctor scolds him when he finally catches on.  Youngbae and Jiyong scold them both after.  Seungri only smiles, nods along as they say their piece, and then invites Seunghyun back onto his bed the second they’re gone.

 

Sometimes, late at night, Seungri wakes up and can’t go back to sleep.  He keeps it to himself but eventually the constant shifting gives him away.

 

“What’s wrong?” Seunghyun asks, tired but refusing to sleep if Seungri isn’t going to sleep either.

 

“Hurts,” Seungri says, pained, a palm pressing into his abdomen.  It frustrates him that there’s nothing he can do about it except circle his arms around Seungri and hold him close, whispering words of encouragement and _I’m sorry’s_ into his ear only for Seungri to shake his head.

 

“Tell me a story,” he says softly.

 

Seunghyun kisses the top of his head and hides a smile into his hair.

 

“Once upon a time,” he begins after a deep breath and an exhale through his nose, “there lived a prince who hailed from the kingdom of Gwangju…”  Seungri laughs into his chest and that does something to him.  His heart leaps in its cage and happiness blooms in his chest, warm and fuzzy and God, it feels like he can take on the world and come out triumphant.

 

Nothing happens after Seungri gets better and he doesn’t know why he won’t do anything about it.  But things stay sweet between the two of them at least.  A glance here, a brush of fingers there.  The way their eyes catch each other when they’re suddenly caught staring.  The way pink would dust along Seungri’s cheek even while he’s shouting to cover up the fact that he’s embarrassed.  The way Seungri smiles at him, bright and happy and like he keeps making Seungri’s days better.

 

And then Seungri dyes his hair blond and it’s no longer about innocently light brushes of skin and Seungri’s pretty smile.  It becomes about heated eyes and the way Seungri’s tongue darts out to lick his lips when he’s lost in concentration.  It’s now about the way Seungri presses the entire length of his body flush along Seunghyun’s and the way Seunghyun can’t do anything but push back against it, seeking more of Seungri’s heat.  It’s about the way he shivers, stomach tight with anticipation when Seungri whispers into his ear.   _Hyung, you look handsome today_ and _Hyung, fuck, you make these clothes look so good._

 

It becomes about how much he wants to run his fingers along the curve of Seungri’s cheek while he fucks that pretty mouth of his, hot and tight and so fucking perfect.  It has to be.  It’s Seungri.  And maybe it’s now about the way he wants Seungri to dominate over him, take control and hold him down onto the closest surface they can find and fuck him so hard he won’t be able to remember his own name.

 

It all comes to a head in Thailand where the weather is hot and muggy, the air thick all around them.  Twenty minutes before their concert everyone’s bustling around outside Seunghyun’s changing room, no doubt one of their stylists tugging Jiyong’s pants on for him, that lazy bastard.  Seungri slinks into the room towards him.  Though he’s undoubtedly heading straight to Seunghyun Seunghyun can’t help but feel like he’s being circled, a prey lying in wait for a predator to attack.

 

He holds his breath, unsure of wait to expect but Seungri only smiles at him, eyes mischievous.  “You ready, hyung?” Seungri asks him.

 

“Yeah,” he shoots back, light as he leans back against the vanity table, fingers gripping around the edge.

 

Playful banter is exchanged, pit for pat, back and forth, easy as they’re both laughing and then during a lull Seungri steps into his space, hands reaching up to straighten Seunghyun’s tie.  Time slows down to a halt when it happens.  The ease from before thickens into heat and electricity.  Seunghyun waits with bated breath, eyeing Seungri through long, dark lashes.  Seungri looks right back at him.  His breath hitches and then his tongue peeks out, licks his bottom lip and then leads it between his teeth.

 

Strained, he croaks out, “Hyung,” and then all hell breaks loose.  Seungri moves first, quick as lightning he yanks Seunghyun down by his tie and locks their lips together.  It’s wet and messy, filthy as Seungri forces his mouth open with a lithe tongue and then oh God, Seungri curls his tongue to lick the top of Seunghyun’s mouth and he’s seeing stars.  He groans, deep and low, hips stuttering up to meet Seungri’s, sweet friction driving them into a frenzy.  Seungri yanks his tie off, throws it off somewhere to the side, then quick nimble fingers undo his buttons, leaves his chest bare for nails to scrape along on their journey to his pants.  His belt is next, the clink of metal barely heard over their harsh breaths.  Seungri forces his pants down just far enough to expose his ass and straining cock, hardly bothering with any finesse.  He jerks back, doesn’t wait for Seunghyun to protest.  Instead, strong arms force him around so that he’s facing the mirror, forced to watch every lewd expression that crosses his face.  One quick cold finger, where Seungri finds the lube he doesn’t know and doesn’t fucking care because fuck, that’s Seungri’s finger.  That’s Seungri’s finger fucking into him.  And then two.  He’s hardly ready but God he wants it, he wants it so fucking much.  Three, he’s crying out, feels his knees weaken.  He begins to sink down, braces himself on top of the table, eyes locked with Seungri’s.  Crazy and wild and wanting to claim everything Seunghyun has to offer.

 

“I’m ready,” he huffs out.  He’s not but who fucking cares at this point.  He needs Seungri to fuck him right this fucking second.

 

Seungri pulls his fingers out, leaves Seunghyun feeling empty for a fraction of a second and then there, right at his rim is the head of Seungri’s dick, slow, fast little stutters that don’t breach, that fucking tease.  Wait until it’s Seungri’s turn.  He’ll fucking make Seungri beg for his dick too damnit.  He opens his mouth to hurry Seungri along but ends up rewarding him with one long, drawn out groan as Seungri slides in and in and in and fucking into him all the way to the hilt.  His head thunks against the table, revelling in the feel of Seungri inside of him.  Hot and hard, heavy and so fucking perfect.

 

They’ve built up to this for far too long.  There’s no easy.  There’s no slow and waiting and _Are you okay?_  Seungri fucking moves, draws all the way out and thrusts right back into him.  There’s only hard and rough and raw, selfishness.  He tries to find purchase on the table but his hands find nothing.  He braces them against the mirror, watch the play of pleasure across his face as Seungri fucks into him.

 

“Tell me,” Seungri demands, hot air ghosting along the shell of his ear.

 

“Perfect,” he groans out.  “Hot and hard and so fucking good.”  His breath hitches when Seungri nails his prostate.  Wanton, he spreads his legs further, wants Seungri to penetrate as deeply as possible.  “Right there,” he hisses out when the head of Seungri’s dick strikes his prostate again, stars flashing before his eyes.  “Fuck.  Right there _.  Right fucking there.”_

 

Seungri lets out a groan of his own, harsh against the nape of Seunghyun’s neck, and then his head falls onto one of Seunghyun’s shoulder blades and nothing escapes from him but grunts and groans and once in awhile a whine.   _Fuck.  Hyung, you’re so tight for me._

 

“So fucking good,” he hisses out, repeats it until it becomes his own personal chant, until it fills the room along with Seungri’s groans and the slap of thighs against his ass.

 

He doubts more than a few minutes have passed but he feels it unwinding, feels himself becoming undone already.  Seungri too if the erratic punch of his hips is anything to go by.  It’s not unexpected.  He had hoped their first time would last longer but who had he been kidding?  They’d both waited so long for this, wanted it so much that it was driving them both crazy.  He’s lucky they didn’t shoot while still wearing their pants.

 

A hand snakes around him, grips his cock and jerks him off, his own precum making the slide smooth.  He cries out, feels himself clench down on Seungri, the other tensing on top of him, and then, “oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck,” and “fuck fuck fuck fuck, _I’m coming,”_ before he goes limp.

 

Seunghyun whines, grounds himself back onto Seungri’s already softening dick, hard as a fucking rock and if Seungri doesn’t do anything for him soon Seunghyun is never going to forgive him.  And then mercifully, gloriously, Seungri pulls out, yanks him around, shoves three fingers into Seunghyun’s hole and takes the head of his dick into his mouth in one smooth motion.  One set of his fingers grip Seungri’s hair, the other holding tight to the edge of the table.  Seungri shoves his fingers into him and swallows him all the way down, throat opening around his dick and he’s done.  He’s shooting hard down Seungri’s throat, has a moment to feel bad when he hears Seungri choke but can’t think anything more beyond that as his knees give out and he slides down, down, down into bliss.

 

Seungri assaults him with a kiss, filthy and dirty, the salt of cum still in his mouth now shared between the two of them and maybe it should be disgusting but Seunghyun doesn’t fucking care.  The kiss drags on, slow and lazy and probably longer than the actual sex but that’s okay too.  He’s so fucking happy and nothing is going to ruin this moment for him.

 

In the end Seungri only pulls away when they hear the shouts of, “Ten minutes!” accompanied with a bang against his door.  Seungri grins down at him, puts an out of place strand of hair back into place.  “Come on, hyung,” he says, offering a hand down to help him up.  “Let's put you back together.”

 

The last thing Seungri does before they go to meet the others is fix Seunghyun’s tie for him, a perfect half-windsor.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> First off, shout out to [brdbee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee) for listening to me blabber and the encouragement ^_^
> 
> This was written basically because I wanted to write smut but I also wanted to incorporate a topri prompt [brdbee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brdbee/pseuds/brdbee) had given me so that's how the fluffy hospital stuff found it's way in there. Because I'm still me, and I can't write _just_ smut to save my life LOL.
> 
> But other than that, the influx of topri love~~~~! If you're excited about it too, yes, please talk to me. I'm always ready and willing to talk/fangirl/discuss/etc. topri/top/seungri.
> 
> Anyhow, comments and kudos are, as always, very much appreciated.


End file.
